¿Odio o Amor?
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: UA. Wakaba Sayori, en su estancia en Francia, conoce la peor cara de un apuesto chico de cabellos castaño ceniza. Ella siempre había admirado a Usui Eiri, un novelista, como también a Takamiya Kaito, por sus grandiosas fotografías. También tendrá que cerrar las viejas heridas por una relación fallida con su ex novio, Aidou Hanabusa. ¿Que es lo que siente por ellos? ¿Odio o Amor?


**Hola :D, gracias por leer.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.-** **Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Hino Matsuri.**

* * *

 ** _Resumen:_** _Wakaba Sayori, en su estancia en Francia, tras haber huido de su país natal tras una relación fallida, conoce la peor cara de un apuesto chico de cabellos castaño ceniza. Ella siempre había admirado a Usui Eiri, un novelista, como también a Takamiya Kaito, por sus grandiosas fotografías. También tendrá que cerrar las viejas heridas por una relación fallida con su ex novio, Aidou Hanabusa, un actor y modelo muy famoso, que ese encuentra en la cúspide de su carrera._

 _De ahí Wakaba Sayori definirá lo que siente, hacia Takamiya Kaito y Aidou Hanabusa. Si es ¿odio o amor?_

Parejas: KaitoxSayori y FuukaxAidou. En menor mencion KanamexOc y ZeroxYuuki.

* * *

 _¿Odio o Amor?_

 _Capítulo I_

 _Casualidades._

* * *

Aquella oficina tenía un hermoso escritorio justo frente a la puerta, unas sillas, muy cómodas, frente al escritorio, un sofá de cuero blanco un poco más lejos, justo al lado de la puerta, unos libreros que contenían una gran cantidad de carpetas, unos álbumes, una alfombra en el centro de la habitación, que combinaba con la decoración, unos cuadros colgados en las paredes, un gran ventanal que daba como paisaje a la hermosa ciudad de Paris, aunque esa oficina era un poco pequeña era acogedora. Pero lo que más destacaba de aquella oficina era una mujer de cabellera rubia-castaña, ondulados y cortos, sus ojos castaños, su piel clara, de estatura mediana, delgada, alrededor de unos veinticuatro años; se encontraba revisando unas fotografías en el monitor, de la PC, las fotografías que había tomado en la ciudad de Paris, se encontraba muy concentrada hasta que se escuchó el timbre de su móvil. Contesto.

—Hola —contesto en su idioma natal, no tenía que contestar en francés ya que aquel número solo lo tenían sus amigos cercanos de Japón.

— _Hola, Yori-chan_ —escucho la voz emocionada de su mejor amiga, Kuran Yuuki.

—¿Qué pasa Yuuki?, ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada?

— _Me voy a casar, me casare con Zero_ — escucho el grito emocionado de su amiga.

—¿En serio? —Respondió feliz— Que alegría Yuuki, te felicito —tenía una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Cuándo te pidió matrimonio?

— _Ayer en la tarde_ —respondió con más emoción su amiga— _Fue tan hermoso, que empecé a llamar a todo el mundo, bueno luego de que deje de abrazar y besar a Zero_ —la rubia lanzo una pequeña risita— _te hubiera llamado ayer pero, por alguna razón no salía mis llamadas internacionales_ —escucho un bufido molesto de la otra línea.

—No hay problema Yuuki, además seguro te la pasaste el resto del día con Zero-kun —seguía con la misma sonrisa.

— _Eh… si todo el día…. y la noche_ —lo último lo susurro, la rubia no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué piensa Kaname-kun de todo esto? —pregunto sabiendo que el hermano mayor de su amiga, y su jefe, era celoso, aunque al parecer cambio…

— _Está feliz, por un momento quiso que le pasara a Zero, seguro para amenazarlo_ —soltó una risa— _pero Kaho-chan lo calmo_.

—Seguro, si no fuera por Kahoko-san, tu hermano habría amenazado hasta más no poder a Zero-kun.

— _Sí, ¿Qué haría sin mi querida cuñada?_ —Volvió a soltar otra risa— _¿Yori-chan pronto acaba el proyecto que tienes en Paris?_

—Eh… si, mañana se acaba este proyecto —respondió un poco nerviosa.

— _Entonces… ¿Regresas pronto a Japón?_

—Depende… ¿Por qué la pregunta? —se puso nerviosa sabiendo la respuesta.

— _Porque más, te extraño Yori-chan. Hace más de cuatro meses que te fuiste…_

—Solo fueron cuatro meses, no más —respondió ante la exageración de su amiga.

— _Es igual, aquí te extrañamos_ — _"menos una persona"_ pensó la rubia— _además la boda de Kaname-oni-sama con Kaho-chan se acerca. Kaho-chan dijo que te golpearía si no regresas para su boda_

—Es cierto, había olvidado que era dentro de un mes. Yuuki te prometo llegar…

— _No solo es eso, Yori-chan, mi fiesta de compromiso es en tres semanas_ —al escuchar aquello sabía que no tenía escusas.

— ¿No es muy pronto, Yuuki? —pregunto esperando zafarse con aquello.

— _No, en absoluto, prefiero que sea lo más antes posible, antes de que Zero se arrepienta_ — escucho la risa de su amiga — _quiero que me ayudes en todos los preparativos. Por esa razón Yori-chan vuelve pronto, te extraño._

—Eh… —lanzo un suspiro— está bien, regresare apenas acabe este proyecto. Regresare mañana pasado.

— _Eres genial Yori-chan, te esperare apenas llegues al aeropuerto_ —escucho el grito de emoción de su amiga.

—Aún falta unos días —respondió con una sonrisa.

— _Falta un día con unas cuantas horas_ —soltó una risa.

—Entonces nos vemos Yuuki.

— _Te esperare ansiosamente Yori-chan, no olvides traerme unos recuerdos. Nos vemos._

—Nos vemos —colgó.

Echo su cabeza para atrás, lanzo un suspiro. Volvería a Japón después de cuatro meses, volvería a verlo después de cuatro meses, volvería a ver a su ex novio, Aidou Hanabusa. Lo volviera a ver después de la forma en la que termino su relación, después de haber terminado por la infidelidad por parte de él.

Esa era la gran razón por la cual no quería regresar: no superaba su rompimiento con Aidou. No lo superaba y, al parecer, no lo superaría nunca.

Aun recordaba el día que había descubierto la infidelidad por parte de su ex novio, ese día se destrozó internamente, ese día hace seis meses jamás lo olvidaría, como tampoco a aquella mujer… la ex novia de Aidou, la que siempre había hecho daño al rubio. Él la dejo por la mujer que le había hecho daño toda su vida.

Recordaba que dos meses estuvo como muerta, no quería hacer nada, no tenía los mismos ánimos; esa fue la razón por la cual Kuran Kaname, su jefe, la había mandado a Francia, a petición de Yuuki, para que se despejara, solo tenía que quedarse un mes, pero aparecía otro proyecto y prefería quedarse. Esta vez aunque aparezca otro proyecto no podría quedarse, era hora de volver.

Observo el reloj, daban las tres en punto, era mejor irse, acabaría el trabajo en casa. Cogió su bolso y el USB, salió de la oficina.

—Señorita Sans me retiro. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió de la secretaria.

— ¿Se va temprano, señorita Wakaba? —respondió con una sonrisa una peli negra.

—Sí, tengo que empezar a empacar mis cosas —respondió igual con una sonrisa.

— ¿Se va de Francia? —pregunto con cierto aire de tristeza.

—Sí, volveré a mi hogar, además mi mejor amiga se casara, aparte de que la boda de Kuran Kaname-kun con Asakura Kahoko-san se acerca.

—Es cierto, la boda del señor Kuran está cerca —respondió la secretaria—La extrañare señorita Wakaba.

—Igual Señorita Sans. Me retiro.

— ¿Eh… señorita Wakaba? —volvió a llamarla. La rubia mustio en señal de respuesta— .Tiene una cita más tarde. Tiene una cita con el señor Takamiya.

— ¡Oh!... es cierto —removió sus cabellos rubios—. Podrías decirle que no tenía tiempo, tenía un asunto muy importante —aunque no fuera del todo mentira era una excusa para estar sola—. También, puede utilizar sin problema la oficina, y que realizaremos el trabajo como siempre lo hicimos.

—Está bien señorita Wakaba.

—Gracias. Nos vemos. — dijo la rubia y se retiró de aquella oficina.

Había esperado tanto por trabajar, cara a cara, con Takamiya Kaito y ahora no se sentía con ánimos de verlo. Que mala suerte, suspiro. Ya tendría otras oportunidades para conocerlo, al final y al cabo trabajaban en la misma productora.

Caminaba por las calles concurridas de Paris. Volvería caminando a su departamento, el cual no se encontraba lejos.

El hecho de regresar la ponía en mal estado, aun no se sentía con todas las fuerzas para enfrentar el pasado, para enfrentarlo a él. Aun no quería verle la cara a Aidou Hanabusa, no se sentía lista, aun tenia esos sentimientos mezclados. Lo detestaba y mucho, pero también lo seguía queriendo, seguía enamorada de él; como quería acabar con ese sentimiento, como quería deshacerse de aquel sentimiento, pero no podía, siempre llegaba a recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado, que eran muchos pero también llegaba aquella infidelidad. Llegaba el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la que descubrió su infidelidad. Seguía siendo dolorosa…

Lanzo un suspiro, aún faltaba diez manzanos para llegar a su departamento. Sentía que los nervios la atacaban hasta más no poder; observo una cafetería a medio manzano, si eso era lo que necesitaba: un café. Lo necesitaba para calmar sus nervios, un vaso de café siempre la relajaba. Entro a la cafetería, pidió un café _cappuccino_ , iría caminando con su café.

Volvió a encaminarse hacia su departamento, tomo un sorbo del café, aún estaba muy caliente, esperaría a que enfriara un poco.

Volvió a recordar a Hanabusa, recordar todo el tiempo que había llegado a convivir con él, el tiempo que estuvo junto a él. Instintivamente elevo su mano libre hacia el collar, lo froto por un momento. Aquel collar se lo había regalado el rubio, se lo había obsequiado el día que empezó su relación; aunque quiso deshacerse de aquel presente, nunca pudo hacerlo, no podía por que seguía enamorada de él, aunque le doliera lo seguía amando…

 _Recordó la vez que lo conoció, en una librería, buscando libros de su autor favorito, Usui Eiri. Intentaba alcanzar uno de sus libros, pero no lo alcanzaba un chico, un poco más alto que ella, sujeto el libro que ella quería, ahí fue cuando lo conoció, lo primero que le llamo su atención fueron sus ojos azules, tan hermosos, y su sonrisa, que logro que se sonrojara. Aunque toda aquella escena fuera muy, demasiado, cliché. La segunda vez que lo vio fue por trabajo, ella era camarógrafa, una muy buena, en una productora muy reconocida y él, Aidou Hanabusa, era modelo. Eh ahí el motivo de cómo se conocieron, formalmente, ella tenía una sesión fotográfica y él era el modelo. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por volverlo a ver. De ahí el conocerse más y más fue fácil, el llegarse a enamorar también. Pero nunca conto con que aquella mujer volviera y Aidou terminara tendido a sus pies, de nuevo…_

Caminaba tan distraída, recordando el pasado, que había chocado con un hombre, sentía su torso húmedo, aparte de que había echado su café sobre aquel hombre.

—Franceses idiotas —Escucho aquella frase en su idioma natal, la dijo aquel hombre.

— ¿A quién le dices "franceses idiotas"? —respondió molesta en su idioma natal. La rubia observo mejor a aquel hombre: alto, cabello castaño, un poco desordenados, ojos de color avellana; no podía negar que el chico era guapo pero eso no le quitaba lo torpe e idiota.

—Mierda —Susurro— Entonces deje que me corrija señorita—dijo con un ligero sarcasmo—. Chica idiota y torpe —la miro a los ojos.

—Yo no soy una idiota, tampoco torpe —le sostuvo la mirada de con fiereza— en todo caso usted es el torpe e idiota. Mire lo que hizo, mojo mi blusa —mostro la mancha.

— Ah… con que yo soy el torpe — lanzo una risa irónica— disculpe mi torpeza, señorita —otra vez sarcasmo— Para empezar usted me choco primero, usted me mancho el saco —mostro dicha mancha.

—Y… ¿quién me puede confirmar que usted no era el distraído? —seguía manteniéndole la mirada.

—Usted misma, ¿no lo cree, señorita? —ninguno de los dos cedía su postura.

—En ese caso… usted también, ¿no lo cree?

—Sí, yo puedo confirmarlo, digo que es su culpa. Es la respuesta más obvia.

—Y yo digo que…

—Es la mía —la interrumpió, tenía una sonrisa irónica— Sabe señorita, jamás terminaremos esta discusión, ya que usted no piensa admitir su error, puesto que es suya. Me retiro, espero que deje de andar distraída por ahí —sin más aquel hombre se retiró.

Observo como aquel hombre se retiraba, hubiera seguido a la defensiva, pero aquel hombre tenía razón: si, era su culpa el hecho de hayan chocado, ella estaba distraída. Normalmente se hubiera disculpado y hubiera sido amable, pero, por alguna razón, actuó a la defensiva; no sabía porque lo hizo, tal vez sería porque estaba perturbada por tener que regresar a su hogar y verlo de nuevo a él.

Solo esperaba no volver a ver al chico de cabello castaño de nuevo.

Llego al departamento que ocupaba. Lanzo un suspiro apenas al ingresar, aun no podía asimilar del todo el irse de ahí. No quería asimilarlo, pero era hora de afrontarlo. Era hora de enfrentar su pasado, enfrentar a Aidou Hanabusa y aquella mujer. Se mostraría fuerte. Tenía que serlo.

* * *

El ambiente cómodo y relajante que ofrecía una cafetería, las paredes pintadas de un celeste pálido, las mesas de roble bien ubicadas, algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes; si aquel ambiente era muy relajante, eso era justo lo que necesitaba aquel chico alto, de cabellera rubia, piel clara, ojos azules; llevaba puesto un pantalón de sastre oscuro, junto con una camisa gris, una corbata roja, su saco estaba colgado a un lado de la silla.

El chico era muy guapo, por algo era modelo y actor, uno de los más cotizados del momento, aun después de aquella escena que causo al serle infiel a Wakaba Sayori, y regresar con su ex novia. Aunque realmente había llegado a querer a Sayori, pero el pasado siempre estaba presente, y al parecer, lo perseguía.

Si, el pasado lo perseguía. _Ella_ había vuelto, y apenas le había dado un pequeño signo de interés por él había ido corriendo a sus brazos, siéndole infiel, dejando sola a Sayori. Aunque _ella_ le había hecho daño, en reiteradas ocasiones, aún seguía amándola, una parte de él, aunque estuviera saliendo con Sayori, seguía enamorado de _ella_. Pero no podía negar que saliendo con Sayori estaba a punto de olvidarla… pero tenía que volver y él caía, de nuevo, rendidamente enamorado a sus pies _._ No se arrepentía de haberla escogido a _ella_ ante Sayori… ¿cierto?

—Disculpa la tardanza —escucho la voz de su amiga, y manager, Fuuka Kisaragi, una chica de cabello castaño, corto y ondulado, ojos castaños.

—No te preocupes, no espere por mucho tiempo —tomo un sorbo de su café—. Y ¿Cuál fue la noticia tan urgente por la cual te hicieron ir hasta _Kuran´s estudio_?

—Un contrato, firme un contrato de un año con _Kuran´s estudio_ junto a _moda trascendental_ —sonrió— quieren que seas su portavoz oficial.

— ¡Ah! Solo es eso, no es una gran noticia…

—No seas un idiota —lo golpeo— es una buena noticia, además no te dije la mejor parte.

—Tonta —susurro— y… ¿Cuál es la mejor parte?, si es que hay algo mejor que pueda satisfacerme…

—Idiota —suspiro— protagonizaras una película —Aidou abrió los ojos por la sorpresa— te lo dije, es una grandiosa noticia.

—Sí, es una gran noticia, pero ¿Cuál película protagonizare?

—" _Destino_ ", la novela escrita por Usui Eiri, tu fuiste el mejor candidato para protagonizarla, es una gran oportunidad para que demuestres tu talento….

No presto atención a lo que siguió diciendo su amiga, solo podía pensar en un nombre: Usui Eiri, junto al nombre de Takamiya Kaito, era lo que más detestaba en este mundo. Aquellos dos nombres eran capaces de que Sayori lo olvidara, es más Sayori siempre se olvidaba de él cuando leía una novela de Usui o, en caso contrario, admiraba algún trabajo de Takamiya, los detestaba a ambos…

Pero en que estaba pensando, él ya no estaba saliendo con Sayori Wakaba, no tenía por qué pensar en ella… pero quería disculparse con ella, quería su perdón.

— ¿En dónde estabas?

— ¿Eh?...

— ¿Estás pensando en Wakaba-san? —dijo en un suspiro, no espero la respuesta del rubio—. Ella volverá pasado mañana, eso es lo que comentaba a voz abierta Yuuki-san.

— ¿A qué hora llegara? —dijo con ansiedad, esta podría ser la oportunidad para disculparse.

—No lo sé, Yuuki-san no dijo nada de aquello…

—Entonces averígualo.

— ¿Dónde quieres que lo averigüe? —Dijo molesta— ¿De Yuuki?, no me lo dirá, pensara que la información es para ti, cosa que es cierta. Otra persona que quiera dármela, no lo sé, piénsalo.

—Mmmm… Asakura Kahoko, es tu amiga además es la cuñada de Yuuki, lo más seguro es que se lo comente —observo la mirada de duda de su amiga— vamos, necesito disculparme con ella, sé que no debí terminar mi relación con ella de aquella forma. Por favor Fuuka —escucho el suspiro de derrota de la castaña.

—Está bien, hare todo lo posible por conseguir esa información, pero…

No continuo, el timbre del móvil del rubio se dejó escuchar. La que llamaba era _ella._ No dudaría en contestar, nunca lo hacía, porque estaba totalmente enamorado de _ella_. Pero no se dio cuenta de la expresión incomoda y, un poco, triste de su amiga…

Simplemente porque cuando _ella_ hacia acto de presencia, nadie más existía para él. Solo _ella_ …

* * *

Se quitó el saco y la corbata con molestia con molestia, realmente estaba molesto. Justo hoy tenía una reunión importante… bueno ni tan importante, solo que por fin conocería a la chica con la cual había estado trabajando estos últimos meses, Wakaba Sayori. Pero ahora tendría que asistir "informalmente", no le molestaba, pero quería causar buena impresión.

Según había escuchado de la novia de Zero, Kuran Yuuki, Wakaba era una gran admiradora suya, respetaba su trabajo como también lo admiraba. No podía negar que Wakaba hacia un gran trabajo, pero dependía mucho de las ediciones, aunque no se notaban mucho, aquello le quitaba puntos.

Había llegado al edificio de _Kuran´s estudio,_ que se ubicaba en Paris, ingreso lentamente al ascensor presionando el botón que lo llevaría a su destino. Las puertas se abrieron, centro toda su atención en el escritorio que se encontraba frente a él. Suspiro, bueno tampoco se veía tan mal.

—Buenas tardes —saludo a la chica que ocupaba aquel escritorio—. Soy Takamiya Kaito, tengo una cita con la señorita Wakaba.

— Buenas tardes, señor Takamiya —hablo la mujer—, pero la señorita Wakaba se retiró, surgió algo muy importante. Pero ella dijo que podía usar su oficina, y podían realizar el trabajo como siempre lo hicieron.

—Entiendo —dijo, ocultando su molestia, sin más ingreso a la dichosa oficina.

Vaya admiradora que tenía, la primera vez que lo conocería y desaparece. Bueno no es de su incumbencia. Tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio, encendió el ordenador y espero a que este cargué. Inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás, estiro sus piernas, logrando que sus pies estén sobre el escritorio.

Recordó a la mujer que le había tirado el café, era realmente hermosa, pero lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de atrevida. Echarle la culpa a él por su torpeza, y el no querer aceptar la culpa por aquel acto, habían confirmado aquello, pero no podía negar que aquella mujer le había llamado la atención. Normalmente las chicas se ponían nerviosas, o intentaba ligar con él, cuando lo veían. Bueno tal vez ya no la volvía a ver en su vida.

El aparato ya había cargado, hace un buen tiempo, se enderezo dispuesto a realizar su trabajo, pero el timbre de su móvil lo interrumpió, sabía que ya no podía seguir escapando. Suspiro y contesto la llamada.

—Bien habla, Zero.

— _Te estuve llamando toda la maldita mañana, y parte de la tarde, ¿Por qué no contestabas?_ —dijo totalmente molesto.

—Yo pensé que seguías celebrando el que tu novia te haya respondido con un "Si" —respondió con diversión, y podía jurar que el peli plata se había sonrojado por dicho comentario.

— _No es de tu incumbencia_ —seguía sonrojado—, _además la editorial no ha dejado de joderme toda la maldita mañana, preguntando cuando entregaras el maldito manuscrito…_

—Diles que se los entregare apenas lo termine…

— _¿Cuándo demonios lo acabaras?_

—Apenas regrese a Japón, y no les digas donde estoy por nada del mundo. No quiero molestias.

— _Yo tampoco las quiero_ —suspiro— _¿Por qué tenías que darles el número del apartamento que comparto con Ichiru?_

— Porque es el castigo de Ichiru por darles mis escritos a la editorial.

— _Pero esos ingresos te ayudaron mucho_ —suspiro— _Bueno ya no importa, intentare calmarlos_.

—Gracias —sonrió— y felicidades por tu compromiso.

— _También gracias, intenta llamar a los de la editorial a ver si se calman. No vemos_.

—No prometo nada. Adiós.

Suspiro, le faltaba poco para acabar la novela que escribía, pero había una falta de inspiración, además otras ideas estaba acumulándose en su cabeza. Suspiro. Maldita se la hora en que Ichiru lo convirtió a él en Usui Eiri…

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo uno._**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, sé que debería subir un nuevo capítulo de Inesperado, y no estar aquí publicando otro fanfic. En mi defensa, este fanfic lo escribí hace mucho, para mi propio deleite (ya que amo esta pareja) y estoy a semanas de mis parciales XD.

Espero y les haya gustado esta idea me estuvo rondando por más de un año hasta que por fin logre completar el primer capítulo… algo es algo e.e

Sé que el KaitoxSayori no es una pareja cannon (¿se escribía así?, no me acuerdo XD), pero por algún motivo a mí me encanta esta pareja, por eso dije que era para mi propio deleite :D

¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alertas?… ¿Nada de nada?

Se despide Liz Asakura (que espera que no la maten ._.)

PD. solo una curiosida... el sobre nombre de Kaito, Usui Eiri, tiene dos origenes. Usui, por Usui Horokeu de Shaman king, adoro a este personaje; y Eiri, por Yuki Eiri de Gravitation, me gusto mucho este anime *.*


End file.
